He's Back
by Xx Rose Belikov xX
Summary: Dimitri has come back to the Academy wit Tasha. Rose decided to tell him about the twins,Anya and Nikolia. Mason was killed. Dimitri left after cabin scene and was never turned.Rose and LIssa still have the bond.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned as I cut it off and got out of bed. I got my uniform and went to take a shower. When I was done I quickly blow-dried my hair and brshed my teeth before going to meet Lissa at her house. She looked like she was really concentrating and after a minuted I realized why. She was blocking me from her head.

"What's wrong, Liss?"

"You're going to hate me," she wined. I gave her a confsed look.

"Dimitri and Tasha are coming to visit today," she gushed. It was around christmas time and I guess Christian wanted to see his Aunt. That didn't mean she couldn't leave Dimitri at their house.

He had gotten me pregnant at the age of seventeen and left. After a few weeks I found I was pregnant. The whole gang knew and my kids just knew what I had told them. That he had left but, he was still a great guardian and that they might meet him one day. I had also given them a few pictures. I guess that day had come.

"Does he have to come too?"

"They were on a plane when they called this morning."

"How long will it take for them to get here?" I asked.

"They came from Forks, Washington so about four hours. They caled about a hour ago." Three hours. "What will you do about your kids?" She asked me with a worried tone in her voice. I looked into her pale jade green eyes.

"I guess they'll meet him," I mumbled. Then I heard Christian fall at the top of teh satirs where he was trying to eavesdrop. Then he fell down the stairs with his daughter falling after him. Lissa and I had gotten pregnent around the same time so they were the same age. She had a girl named Brianna. I had twins, a girl, Anya, and a boy, Nikolia. Nikolia was Dimitri's twin,(pretend Dimitri had shaggy black hair) while Anya had my eyes and hair. Anya was about my height while Nikolia towered over me. That year must have been the second baby boom becuase Mia and Eddia had a boy named Jason and a girl named Kendra. Kednra was a year younger than the rest.

Brianna jumped up

"Sorry," she chirped. She had gotten a dark blond hair that looked kind of brown. She had the Dragomir eyes but, the set of her face made her a girl form of Christian. Christian just smirked.

"I knew it would work out for the best!" He announced proudly. "And all the kids have been informed except for yours." I groaned.

"I don't want to do this."

"Then I will." Christian said. I glared.

"Fine, I'll do this." Then the dorbell rang. I turned toglare at Lissa.

"Maye they were already on the plane when they called." She used as an exuse. I could tell from the bond that she actually thought it would have been three more hours. I nodded and looked over to see Tasha chattering away with Christian as she walked in. She stopped when she saw me and I actually was glad she was here. I blamed Dimitr for leaving. Not her. She was too nice to hate.

"I heard you had twins!" She shrieked. She was so excited she was shaking. "I haven't seen you in forever! I can't wait to see the kids! I wonder what the Academy thinks about two more Hathaways running around." Everytime she said anything that was directed to the kids I saw Dimtitri flinch. I was glad because he deserved to think I had moved on and forgot about him. He probably thought they were Adrian's just like evryone else had until I had told them that they were DImitri's. They had been amazed that dhampirs could have children together and I was still amazed.

"Yeah, Stan still teaches here." I told her. She winced.

"He hates them?"

"Yeah." She shook her head and sighed.

"Anyways, I have to go unpack at guest housing. I gues I'l see you guys for dinner?" She asked. Everyone but me nodded.

"I have to go see Alberta." She looked disappointed but, didn't complain. She went to unpack and Christian left with them. I looked over and realized Brianna was staring after Dimitri. When she saw my confused look she explained.

"Nick is his twin."

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't have to meet Alberta!" Lissa protested.

"I do now," I said and jumped up before she could stop me and left. She didn't really need me to guard her unless she left but, she had made up the exuseof needing an assistant. She had won the election and was due to take the throne of queen in a few months. I walked out and practically ran to her office. Since she was still Head of the Guardians she had her own office. I ran in and slumped into a chair.

"Do you have something you want me to do?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not really and I know what this is about."

"W-w-what?" I stumbled out.

"I took up place as your mother. I saw the difference in you. Guardian Belikov seemed to want to coninue the training sessions when I wanted to stop them. Other uardians don't pay attention but, Nikolia is his twin. I noticed the signs," she sighed."Forget I know about this Doesn't matter. I never told because I love you. Now just do the rihgt thing," and with that she got up and walked out of the office. I sat there for a moment looking stupid when I heard the door open.

"Alberta?" Asked an all too familiar voice. I winced at the old memory and how much i still loved the accent and stood up.

"She's not here," I said with a sharp tone and then I pushed my way past him and out of the building. I walked out into the darkness of the vampire night and stood there fr a moment and took a deep breath. Then I walked away to go tell the kids that their father had finally come.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk seemed to go by supe fast and soon I was at the novice dorms. I went into the girls' first becasue I would need Anya to help calm down Nikolia. The person at the desk didn't stop me because he knew I would go by anyway. I walked upsatirs to the third floor and knocked on Anya's door.

"What?" I heard her groan. Today was Saturday and I guess she wanted to sleep in. Too bad.

"Anya? Open this door." I heard a shiffle and her groan some more as she made her way to the door. She glared at me with Dimitri's eyes. She had gotten her hair color from me and it was the same as mine. In the mrning we both had a serious bed head.

"Yes?" She asked, already impatient.

"You remember I said you would be able to meet your father one day?" I asked sheepishly. She seemed instantly alert and all sign of her being aleep were gone except fotr the pJs and bed head.

"Yes! Is he here?" She looked around the hallway and then back at me.

"Yes." She ran back into her dorm and I heard a drawer sling open and then slam shut. I could hear her mumbling about almost falling over and 30 seconds later she was back at the doorway running a brush through her hair.

"Let's go!" She was draging me down the hallway.

"Go to Lissa's house," I mumbled.

"Him and Aunt Lissa are friends?" She asked confused. I sighed.

"He's Uncle Christian's Aunt's guardian and we have to get Nick." She abrutely changed directions.

"I'll get him!" She called over her shoulder. "You go get him and make sure he's there at Aunt Lissa's!" I groaned and took a deep breath. I could feel Lissa's nervousness through the bond. I stood ther a moment more before I took off towards my best friends house. I didn't want the kids beeting me there. As soon as I walked in I almost had a heart attack when Tasha was suddenly in my face.

"The kids are coming?" It sonded a bit more like a statement. "Yes! I can't wait to meet them!"

"I spoiled both of them!" Lissa piped up. I sent her a glare and she just smirked. She got more like Christian everyday. I ran a hand through my long brown hair to brush it away from my face and I saw Dimitri looking at me. He had on his guardian mask but I think I saw a hint of pain in his eyes before it was gone again. Then, as if on cue, the twins burst through the door and Christian saved me. I didn't really want Tasha here and he must have understod that because he quickly lead her through the back door blabbering about his new classroom. He taught offensive fire at the Academy. Then ran in and Nikolia stopped a few feet from the door and stared at Dimitri while Dimitri stared back. They were really twins. I heard Anya gasp. She walked up a few feet and stood inbetween them looking back and forth. Nick's hair was shaggier and he was shorter than Dimitri but, there was no mistaking it.

"Oh My Gosh!" Anya screamed in excitement.

"What the-" I cut Nick off.

"Watch it!" I snapped. I acted like he had never started the sentence and took a different approach.

"Are you...?" Dimitri just stared..

"Imossible," he finally whispered. Her gave me a desperate look and then back at Nikolia. "It can't be.." I just nodded a little but, he wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Seems like it can be, Cradle Robber," Adrian announced as he pranced down the stairs. I sent him a death glare and he stopped dancing and started walking cautiously, as if he would run back up the stairs in a moments notice.

"No, no, no." I could barely hear Dimitri whisper. HE sent me a look of anger and sadness, possibly an appology.

"It can be. They are you kids." I told him.


End file.
